Cannabis is the most widely used illicit drug in the world and its primary route of administration is via inhalation. As reported in the most recent National Survey on Drug Use and Health, 43 million people met criteria for cannabis use disorder (CUD) in the past 12 months. This finding is in light of the fact that cannabis is gaining acceptance for both medical and recreational use in the general population. Further, rates of daily cannabis use have increased and perceptions of harm associated with use have decreased. Consequently, treatment admissions for CUD are on the rise. Additionally, the use of e-cigarettes and other vaping devices for vaping of several drugs, including ?-9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), is becoming more common for medicinal and recreational use. The development of animal vapor models to evaluate THC vapor and other cannabinoid constituents would be invaluable to increasing our understanding of CUD, and the reinforcing effects of cannabinoid vapor as delivered via vaping devices. Inhalation devices for combusted marijuana and THC vapor are in use, and animal studies demonstrate pharmacological efficacy in the classic tetrad of behavioral paradigms used to detect cannabis effects (e.g., hypothermia, nociception, catalepsy, reduced motor activity). However, self-administration of vaporized THC or other cannabinoids in a rodent model has not been established. We propose to use a commercially available e-cigarette-based vapor system to evaluate the optimal parameters for THC vapor self-administration, and place conditioning. Aim 1 will utilize a passive THC vapor exposure procedure and a full range of THC concentrations to produce dose-dependent conditioned place preference and avoidance. In Aim 2, THC vapor will be available for self-administration under different schedules of reinforcement and access conditions. Aim 3 will examine THC self-administration under intermittent access conditions. Developing a THC vapor model of self-administration in rodents is critical for increasing our understanding of the behavioral and biological mechanisms of THC/cannabinoid vapor reward and CUD. This rodent model will allow for the evaluation of motivated behaviors driving THC/cannabinoid use, and allow testing of potential new pharmacotherapies for treatment of CUD.